The Anime Apartment
by Wodenschild
Summary: Everybody needs a place to live right? Even Anime characters.
1. lets meet everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yugi, Digimon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, Dragonball Z, Sorcerer Hunters, Here is Greenwood, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Oh My Goddess! Nor do I own ANY characters therein. I'm only borrowing them, and giving them apartments.

Notes: This is a very silly idea I had, and wouldn't let go so I wrote it down. Basically it's what if every anime character had to live in the somewhat real world but were still anime characters. And what if they had their own apartment building. So this is it. The Anime Apartment Building. I don't think it came out the way it was supposed to. It sounded much funnier in my head. Oh well!

Anime Apartment-Fushigi Yugi

Nuriko shifted his bags as he tried to pull his keys out. "Come on, I know I put them in here."

"Need some help?"

Nuriko flashed a smile. "No thanks, Quatre. Despite what it looks like I have things under control."

Quatre shook his head. "If your sure." He looked at his watch quickly. "Oh dear, I'm going to be late! I'll see you at the going away party tomorrow right?"

"Ah-hah! Found them!" Nuriko cried pulling out the keys. "Yup wouldn't miss it!" 

"See you then!" Quatre called rushing for the elevator. Nuriko gave him one last wave before heading in.

"Home at last." Nuriko sighed. "Hotohori, you home?"

"Of course. It's Tuesday. Was that Quatre out there?" Hotohori asked joining him in the entranceway and taking a bag. "Ugh, must you continue to buy this, this junk."

"Yes." Nuriko answered amused. "And since I'm going to be the one to eat it I don't know why you always complain. It's not like I make you eat the Twinkies, you don't see me gagging on your spinach."

Hotohori frowned. "Spinach is good for you. This…"

"Will survive a nuclear bast. I want my food to be hardy." Nuriko said testily. "Now could I put my food away?"

Hotohori moved aside and allowed him to pass. Nuriko stormed into the kitchen and started to put away the groceries. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"To what?" Hotohori asked coming in to join him.

"The going away party, duh." Nuriko said.

Hotohori frowned. "I had not realized anyone was going."

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Do you ever do your own laundry? The notice has been up in there for a month. Duo in 2C is moving out. Seems he had a big fight with his roommate Heero. Heero left a month ago and moved in with Relena over on Central. Since Duo can no longer afford the rent he decided to bunk with his friend Wufei, you remember him right? Came to Quatre and Trowa's Christmas party? He was the one who I punched into a wall after he called me 'woman' too many times. I mean god! I wasn't even in drag that day."

Hotohori sighed as he put the meager vegetables Nuriko had bought into the fridge. "I sure all that wasn't on the notice."

Nuriko giggled. "No probably not. Especially since not everyone went to the Christmas party last year. So are you gonna go?"

"No."

Nuriko growled. "You are so frustrating! I don't even know why you live in an apartment building if you don't want to socialize with people, you should just buy a house and get the hermitage over with!"

"Nuriko, just because I chose not to attend a going away party for someone I never truly liked does not mean I am antisocial. I am very social. I let you have that party for that new married couple didn't I?

"Their names are Miya and Kazuya! Which you would have found out had you not spent the entire evening locked in your room listening to Beethoven. I practically have to drag you over to visit Quatre and Trowa, and they only live next door!"

"I visit Miaka and Taka."

"Who live across town! Not in this building, oh I give up! Don't come."

"Thank you." Hotohori said dryly. "I won't. Do give him my best."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"He is sooo annoying!" Nuriko said later that evening. "He wouldn't even consider coming."

"Well I don't really blame him, I mean he never really warmed up to Duo." Tai pointed out.

Yamato grinned. "Especially after the hair dye incident."

Nuriko glared. "I've told you to never mention that ever again."

Miya perked up. "What's all this about, I haven't heard this one."  
Tai grinned broadly. "No! No, no, NO!" Nuriko said shaking his head. "Don't you dare tell her!"

"Yeah right. Go on Tai, we'll sic Hiei on him." Yamato said. 

"Alright, it was just after Nuriko and Hotohori moved in," Nuriko groaned in defeat. "Well Duo has a habit of welcoming people with pranks."

Miya winced. "I remember."  
"Well as I'm sure you noticed both Duo and Nuriko have long braids and are on the short side."

Nuriko frowned. "I'm not that short."

Tai glared at him. "Anyway. Duo thought it'd be funny to trick Hotohori by dying his hair purple and pretending to be Nuriko."

"That doesn't sound to bad."

Nuriko groaned louder and hung his head.

"Well it wouldn't have been except we all thought Nuriko was a girl and that she and Hotohori were, um, together."

"They're not?" Miya asked confused.

Nuriko whimpered. "Et tu Miya?" Yamato gave him a sympathetic pat on the back.

Tai grinned apologetically. "Well Duo then jumped Hotohori and kissed him."

"Do you realize how long it took me to convince him it wasn't me and that he didn't have to move out?" Nuriko cried. Yamato and Tai were muffling laughter. "Oh sure laugh it up! He wouldn't be alone in a room with me for a month afterward!"

"Oh my." Miya said. "I can see how Hotohori would not want to come. It's too bad though; it's a really good turn out. Even Hiei came."

"Yeah, to make sure he's actually leaving." Yamato said laughing. "Hiei hates Duo. Even more than his brother-in-law Kurabawa."

"I can see we got off easy in the prank department." Miya said. "He just changed our water pipes."

Nuriko looked up finally with an evil grin on his face. "Did you ever hear what he did to Tai and Matt when he moved in?"

Tai cleared his throat. "Well, enough stories, anyone want a drink?"

Yamato narrowed his eyes at the two of them. "Tai how does Nuriko know about that?"

"Is it warm in here? I'd better go get some air! Bye!" Tai said as he bolted across the room.

Yamato turned to Nuriko. "He didn't really tell you did he?"

Nuriko grinned maliciously. "Did he?"

Yamato swallowed hard. "I'd better go, uh, find Tai." With that he took off after his lover.

Miya look back and forth between the man in front of her and the retreating figures. "Wow that must be some story."

"It is. But unlike some people, I will not embarrass my friends." Nuriko said pouting.

"Nuriko!" A voice called before a young girl threw herself at him. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Hi Hotaru." Nuriko said fondly. "Michiru and Haruka come too?"

"Of course! Haruka-papa wouldn't miss one last chance to needle Duo. You're still coming to my violin recital next week right?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Quatre says you've improved dramatically."

"Really?" Hotaru asked excited. "Michiru-mama says the same thing but, well she's my mom and all."

Nuriko laughed. "I know. Oh this should be good. Carrot's decided to hit on Tomoyo again. At least he's learned to lay off Megumi, she has a mean right hook."

"Carrot, he's the one who lives with his brother right?" Miya asked. "In the apartment next to ours?"

"Yeah, that's him. Man, I should go rescue her, Tomoyo's too nice to pound him like she should."

"Haruka-papa will take care of it." Hotaru said. "Tomoyo's a good friend."

"That's right she lives next door doesn't she?"

"Uh-huh." Hotaru said. "I stay with her when they have to go out of town and Setsuna can't come over."

"It's too bad Yamacha's out of town, he would've enjoyed the party." Nuriko said.

Miya sighed. "I don't know how you keep everyone straight Nuriko. I've been here a month and I still have trouble recognizing my neighbors."

"Nuriko knows EVERYONE!" Hotaru said fondly. "He loves getting to know people. Even the cranky ones."

"Hey you've never spent months with Tasuki and his tessen, after that everything else is a picnic."

"Still I'm really glad Kazuya and I moved here. It was highly recommended for people like us."

"Yeah." Nuriko said sympathetically. "It's hard to find a place to live when you're an anime character."

"You wouldn't believe the deposit we had to pay on the last place we lived after we told them. We don't even come from a fighting anime!"

"I know!" Nuriko said. "Believe me! After I invited Ashitare over for drinks at my last place they threw me out. Said pets weren't allowed. Ashitare's human! Mostly."

"I'd have thought you wouldn't like him, seeing as he killed you and all." Miya said curiously.

"Please! That was for the show! We're really buds. He's a great drinking partner. You wouldn't believe the amount of alcohol that guy can drink!"

"Yeah I can see that. I mean I don't hold a grudge against Pharaoh 90. Of course I really wouldn't invite it over to dinner either." Hotaru said. 

"I still don't get it. But then I come from a comedic anime, and a short one. I was only in two episodes."

"Oh, but they were wonderful episodes!" Nuriko said dreamily. "Kazuya looked so forlorn waiting for you day after day. And when he cried on Mitsuru it was so sweet!"

Miya giggled. "I'll be sure to let him know that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hotohori looked up from his book, 'History of Ancient China' at the sound of the closing door. "Have a nice time?"

"Yes. And you should have come." Nuriko said briskly. "Marron wanted to speak with you. I told him you'd be home all day tomorrow, so he should be calling."

"What did he want?" Hotohori asked curious.

"The name of your hairdresser. Their manga is finishing up in America and he wants to look his best for the final scenes."

Hotohori scowled. "That's a trade secret."

"Oh don't be huffy! Or I'll tell him to sic Gateau on you again." Hotohori shuddered. "Really I think he's grateful not to be chased by that lunkhead anymore."

Hotohori smiled slightly. "You're just upset because he didn't think you were beautiful."

"Damn straight!" Nuriko said. "I'm gorgeous. And my hair has finally grown back to its normal length; I'm not looking forward to the next couple of 'Fushigi Yugi' mangas. It's coming up on the time I cut it. Doesn't Watase realize how long this thing takes to grow?" Nuriko whined. "I've had to cut it three times already!"

"So who came?" Hotohori asked interrupting the rant before Nuriko remembered that after the hair came his death scene. He was never very happy about that either.

"Everyone!" Nuriko said then glared. "Except you! And Yamcha."

"Yamcha didn't come?" Hotohori said with eyebrow lifted. "He usually loves a party."

Nuriko shook his head. "He's busy. DBZ is running new episodes in America, PLUS their manga is running in two forms, the early series and the later one simultaneously."

Hotohori scowled again. "That damn show gets all the press."

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "It's not Yamcha's fault DBZ is really popular in America. Actually it's still a big hit in Japan too. But hey we have quite the following too."

"Not as big as Gundam." Hotohori grumbled.

"Oh you're such a grump. Be glad we have ANY following. Look at Miya and Kazuya. They have barely any at all." Nuriko said hands on hips. "WE have fan clubs. WE have fan sites. WE have fanatics."

"That's not always a good thing." Hotohori pointed out. "Remember what some of those fanatics have us doing."

Nuriko grinned. "I know."

"Nuriko." Hotohori said sternly.

Nuriko waved him off. "Well it's late I'm off to bed. By the way, I'm going to Hotaru's recital tomorrow and then back to Quatre and Trowa's for tea."

"Have a nice time." Hotohori said opening his book again.

Nuriko glared at the back of his head. "Antisocial grump." He muttered almost slamming the door to his room. "Grr! How the heck do I end up rooming with the most annoying member of the cast!" Nuriko paused, pulling his shirt over his head. "Okay maybe not the most annoying. Those Nyan Nyan's were pretty bad. And I can't say I'd ever want to share with Miboshi or Tomo. Of course, Mitsukake'd be a great roommate, but he lives with Shouka and Chirko. Ashitare's a great guy to hang out with but man, is he rough on furniture. Soi'd be fun if she stopped obsessing over Nakago. And Nakago is, well pyscho." Nuriko mused as he changed, ticking off names. "The twins wouldn't be too bad I guess, but the one day I spent over their house freaked me out. Suboshi is a tad TOO attached to Amboshi, and he's constantly mentioning Yui. Tama or Taka now, gah! I can't believe he insists on being called that now! And Miaka give me cavities they're just too sweet! I can only listen to them repeat each other's names so often. Which leaves Chichiri and Tasuki, but Tasuki lives with Kouji and though a great party place, it gets really dull after awhile. Chichiri doesn't live anywhere I can see, but he spends a lot of time over Tasuki's. At least when he's not over with Hikou." Nuriko sighed. "I know way too many people with weird personality quirks."

Nuriko flopped down on the bed. "Well that eliminates mostly everyone. There's always Yui. And she calmed down by the end of the series; she really gets embarrassed about it now. But I think she's living with Tetsuya. Wait! Keisuke! Yeah I'll see if he needs a roommate." Suddenly Nuriko sat up in bed. "Hey wait a minute! Why the hell does Hotohori live with me anyway?" Jumping up he stomped back into the living room. 

Hotohori glanced up form his book again, eyebrow cocked. "Yes?"

"Why the hell are you living with me?"

Hotohori frowned. "What in the world are you talking about?"

"Duuhh! You got a wife and a kid! Remember them? Houki and Boushin?"

"Nuriko, does it really bother you that much that I do not join in with these social gatherings?"

"YES! Nuriko shouted. "If you only wanted to socialize with members of our own cast why did you move here? Tasuki and Taka live in the same building and Mits lives around the corner."

"Yes they do."

"So why HERE?"

"It has better rooms." Hotohori said calmly.

Nuriko stared at him mouth agape. "Better rooms?"

"Yes the rooms in those buildings were so filthy. So unbecoming one who is emperor." Hotohori said preening.

"THAT'S the only reason?"

"Why yes. The penthouses here are quite nice." Hotohori said surprised. "Nuriko what are you doing? That will create an ugly stain on the wall." 

Nuriko paused in banging his head. "Why am I here again?"

"Well after that distressing incident with Ashitare, I invited you to share my rent. It is quite steep you know."

"Never mind." Nuriko said tired. "I'm going to bed, my head hurts."

"It tends to after you bang it against a wall." Hotohori said sternly. "BY the way I do not live with Houki and Boushin, because I never really married her, that was all Watase's idea not mine. They were stand ins. Really, you'd think she wanted the fans to think I'd secretly been in love with you the whole time."

Nuriko glared at the back of his head. "Of course that would never happen."

"Of course." Hotohori agreed pleasantly. "Nothing can take away from the one I truly love!"

"Miaka?" Nuriko asked resigned.

"No." Hotohori said upset. He pulled out a mirror. "Me! I am so beautiful!"

Nuriko stared in stunned silence at him. Then fled to his room slamming the door. 

Hotohori continued to gaze lovely at his refection for a few minutes. Then glancing to make sure Nuriko truly left, he dropped the mirror. "Really the lengths one must go to, to enjoy a book in peace. Maybe next time he'll think twice before forcing me to converse with peons." Then he pulled the mirror back out. "But I do love you, you beautiful emperor you."

End Notes: For the curious these are the apartments and who lives in them.

1st floor: 1A: Megumi Morisato—Oh My Goddess!

(small one bedroom apartments)

1B: Empty

1C: Yamcha—DBZ

1D: Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami—Digimon

2nd floor: 2A: Kazuya and Miya Hasakawa—Here is Greenwood

(two bedroom apartments)

2B: Marron and Carrot Glace—Sorcerer Hunters

2C: currently empty, previously occupied by Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy—Gundam 

Wing

3Rd floor: 3A: Tomoyo Daidouji—Cardcaptor Sakura

(Two bedroom apartments)

3B: Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru—Sailor Moon

3C: Empty

4th floor: 4A: Quatre Rababa Winner and Trowa Barton—Gundam Wing

(penthouses)

4B: Hotohori and Nuriko—Fushigi Yugi

Landlord: Hiei—Yu Yu Hakusho


	2. recital and hair care

Author's notes: AHHHH! I can't believe I did that! *blushes* I'm really sorry! I let Microsoft Word spell check and it gave me the wrong word! I meant recital! I really did! Thank you SOOO much Purple Mouse for correcting me! Now that that's out of the way, YEAH! Purple Mouse reviewed my story! (does happy dance, while squealing for joy) She's so cool and she reviewed ME! Go! Go read her stuff! Right now! Then come back and skip this. :P 

Disclaimer: I much as I'd like to own anything this cool, alas I do not. Well my cat's pretty cool, but I really don't own him either. (If you live with a cat you know what I'm talking about)

Anime Apartment 2

Nuriko cautiously peeked out the door. Then sighed. "Thank God!"

"Shouldn't that be Suzaku?"

"AHH!" Nuriko screamed hitting the door. "Don't DO that!"

Hotohori smirked. "Well, that's what you get for sneaking around the apartment."

"Riiight." Nuriko said. "Okay, you were joking last night, right?"

Hotohori rolled his eyes. "Don't you have a recital to go to?" 

"It's not until 12." Nuriko said not moving. "I know a very good psychiatrist if you weren't. He's done wonders for my self esteem."

"You saw a psychiatrist?" Hotohori asked.

Nuriko sighed. "Well really, I died less then halfway into the series, it was a tremendous blow to my ego. I was SO sure that I was Yu's favorite."

"Well, it was essential." Hotohori pointed out. "And you got a really cool death scene."

"Yeah, there's that." Nuriko said pondering. "ANY-way we're getting off track! I still have his business card."

"Nuriko, I do not need to see a psychiatrist." Hotohori sighed. "I WAS just joking. You were annoying me."

"Oh. Well good then." Nuriko said briskly. "Well I should get going."

Hotohori grinned. "I thought you said the recital wasn't till 12?"

"IT isn't, but Quatre and I are going to buy flowers for Hotaru."

"That's sweet."

"Yeah, well Hotaru such a nice kid, and she's SO overlooked."

"Quite. It is such a shame that her full talents will not be viewed in America."

Nuriko scowled. "Damn Puritans. Same one's that would NEVER allow our show on the airwaves."  
"Well, to be honest it does get quite graphic." Hotohori said grimacing.

"OH and Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu Yasha don't?" Nuriko countered. "But THEY'RE being shown on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim."

"True." Hotohori said frowning. "They'll probably boost in popularity too. Darn it! I'm much prettier than Kuruma!"

Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Sorry I got you started. Yes your much prettier then Kuruma, even if he's a little more comfortable with himself. You sure you don't want to see that psychiatrist?"

"My mental health is fine! And what do you mean he's more comfortable?"

"Well look at his fan base. Half see him with any number of the male members of his team, especially Hiei, and half see him with Boton, which is ridiculous because she's utterly in love with Koenma." Nuriko said calmly. "While your fans, well they have a little trouble. Some wouldn't MIND you with, well me, but most of those are my fans, who think I deserve you after the crap I put up with. The others well, you have Houki. That's about it."

"Come on, there's Miaka!"

"Who everyone acknowledges is, and forever will be, in love with Tamahome! Though a surprising number do seem to favor Tasuki." Nuriko muttered. "Then again, a lot just plain don't like her, why I have NO clue as she is a really sweet, fun girl. They're probably the same ones who hate Usagi and Relena."

Hotohori shook his head. "Why do they bother to watch if they hate the lead?"

"I don't really get it myself, but it's generally for the background characters." Nuriko said grinning. "As much as I enjoy this discussion I really have to be going."

"Alright. But we're talking about this again!" 

"If we have to. Remember to call Marron!" Nuriko said as he ran out the door.

Hotohori frowned. "I will not. My hairdresser's sacred." He glared at the phone. "He can find someone else."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nuriko bounced slightly in his seat. "She's up next." Quatre whispered leaning over. "She said she had something special planned do you know anything?"

Nuriko just grinned. "It's a secret." 

"Shh! She's on." Haruka said over her shoulder. Hotaru walked out on stage and bowed before the audience.

"Thank you for coming." Hotaru said quietly. She raised her violin and played a very nice classical piece before segueing into Michiru's transformation music*. Michiru gasped and a hand flew to her mouth as she turned teary eyes to Haruka.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Quatre whispered smiling. Then he too gasped as a flute joined in and Hotaru played 'Sparkling Harmony**.' "Oh God! When did she learn that?"

Nuriko kept smiling. When the short piece finished Hotaru bowed amid cheers and moved back. "That was great! It's easy to see why she was kept for last. Did you two like your surprise?"

"Yes." Michiru said, wiping her eyes. "I don't know when she had to the time to practice that though."

"You'd be surprised how much free time you can find." Nuriko commented. "Especially when you have help. Now let's go congratulate her! My flowers are wilting."

Haruka laughed and dragged them toward the stage. Hotaru bounced out and faced her two teachers shyly. "Um, did you like it?"

"Oh honey!" Michiru said gathering her in a hug. "It was beautiful."

"That was the best present a teacher could ever get." Quatre answered smiling. "I'm just sorry Trowa couldn't be here to hear that."

"Who said I wasn't?"

"Trowa!" Quatre cried turning to face him. "I thought you had a meeting."

Hotaru giggled. "Actually, that was him on the flute earlier. He also helped me practice."

"You did?"

Trowa nodded.

"Oh Trowa!" Quatre said throwing his arms around him.

Nuriko sniffed. "That is so sweet! Okay time for cookies!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile back at the apartment. "So then after washing with the Pantene, you condition with Herbal Essences."

Marron looked up from his notes. "Was that the first rinse or the second?"  
"Oh the first! With the second I always go for Pert dandruff or Head and Shoulders. Can't be too careful after all." Hotohori said sagely.

"I understand perfectly. I always used Vidal Sassoon myself, but lately it's been lacking. My hair's a tad less shimmery."

Hotohori nodded. "It's a common problem. Try the Pantene, it works wonderfully. Now do you gel at all?"

Marron shook his head, making a face. "No. My brother does, his hair's always so messy and pointy. I prefer the natural look. The way it glides down my back and swings in a wave."

Hotohori smiled. "Ah yes, the 'whoosh!' as you whip around."

Marron nodded excitedly. "Exactly!"

"I love the whoosh."  
"Yeah. I just don't understand how the Misu sisters can spray and gel their hair into those bouncy fluffy creations. They have a decent foundation, why can't they just leave it?"

"It's a mystery. Have you seen what Chichiri did? Those bangs don't just stay up there themselves. And don't get me started on Tasuki." Both shuddered.

Marron sighed. "At least you have two people on your show who understand, Nuriko and Tomo."

"Tomo?" Hotohori said startled. "He never takes his hair management seriously. I mean really, have you get a good look at him? The guy spent the entire show made up like a freak when he wasn't even bad looking! I could understand if he had bad skin or a harelip, but he was gorgeous! Such a waste!"

"You mean it was naturally that way!"

"Yes, the Seiryu bastard."

"That's just…wrong!"

"I totally agree. I mean what is beautiful hair if you don't take care of it and worship it?"

"It's just wrong!" Marron said again.

"Yes. You know Marron, I believe I will give you the name of my hairdresser after all. You seem to truly understand the rigors of bishonen hair. Here's his card, now tell him I sent you and he'll treat you right. Oh! And don't worry about Albert, he gets a little jealous, but he won't really chop off your hair and sell to a wig shop."

"Okay." Marron said warily. "Thanks again I really appreciate this."

"No problem, do let me know how it worked out."

"Of course."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we can move right in?"

"Yup, we just had a couple of vacancy open up. Now you're sure you can afford it?"

"Oh quite sure. We're currently on Kid's WB after Pokemon you know."

Smiles grimly. "Perfect. Sign here, and you can move in today. Oh! And try not to piss the landlord off too much."

"Okay!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Nuriko!"

Nuriko turned and smiled at Miya. "Hey Miya, laundry time for you too?"

"Yup! Did you hear the news?"

"Hmm?"

"We're getting a new tenant." Miya said grabbing a washer.

"Really? For which room."

"The single."

"Heard anything about them?"

"Just that they look young."

"Well," Nuriko smirked. "that doesn't really mean much here. Look at Hiei, he doesn't look older then twelve."

Miya winced. "I wouldn't say that too loudly, you know how sensitive he is about it."

Nuriko grinned. "Yeah, but he'd never hurt me, his sister is a big fan of mine. She absolutely adored our show, and cried buckets when I died."

"Oh." Miya said. "I really didn't think she watched anime."

"We all do, some won't admit it but everyone in this business does. Come on, you know you watch it too."

Miya blushed. "Well, I did enjoy Nadia. And Shun's always raving about Kare Kano."

"Oh I love that show! Arima and Miyazwa are so cute!" Nuriko said all sparkly eyedMiya laughed, "Have you watched them all?"

Nuriko blushed. "Ehehe, not all of them. Just a lot. After you die, you have a lot of time on your hands. My psychiatrist said I should broaden my horizons and find a hobby to help deal with the spare time. I also spent a lot of time finding cool music. There's this neat Scottish rock band named Wolfstone and this Canadian called Loreena Mckennit. Of course I also really enjoy Miya Sakamoto, and Two Mix."

"Okay." Miya said backing away slowly. 

Nuriko frowned. "What? Why does everyone do that lately?"

"'Cause you're scaring us."

"Fine. But you see how well you deal with nothing to do for four or five books except sit in limbo and make ghostly appearances and see how well adjusted you turn out to be." Nuriko muttered.

"Sorry."

Nuriko sighed. "It's fine."

"So who do you think it could be?"

"It has to be someone important, and one who really doesn't want to stay on set."

"Yeah, that can be a problem." Miya said. "Hiei didn't know anything about them either."

"They must have gone through the owner then, they must be high profile."

"Why do you say that?"

""Cause the owner doesn't see you if you aren't, she pawns you off on Hiei."

"That reminds me, I've been wondering, why is Hiei the landlord? I mean, I know his shows been over for awhile but it was always popular and it just started in America."

Nuriko laughed and then covered his mouth. "Sorry, it's just that Hiei, well he's doing this because he has to."

"Oh, he spent all his money? Gambling?"

"Oh no, really can you picture Hiei gambling? No, the owner blackmailed him. She needed a landlord who could keep most every anime character in line and thought he'd be a perfect choice."

"Wow. What could she possible have on Hiei?"

"I don't know but it has to be good."

"So who's the owner? They have to be pretty rich right?"

"Oh, you haven't guessed? It's Nabiki Tendo, from Ranma ½."

"N-n-nabiki?" Miya stuttered wide-eyed. "I'm living in Nabiki TENDO's building?"

"You really didn't know?"

"Oh God! She's worse than Nagisa."

"She's not all that bad. Just pay your rent on time and she'll leave you alone. In fact she makes sure no one touches this places, so you never have to worry about some creepy fan following you home."

"We're doomed!"

"Miya? You didn't hear a word I said did you? MIYA! That's bleach! Those are colors!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So this is the place?" 

"Yup isn't it great! I hear Nuriko lives on the top floor, and that Yamato and Taichi live on the first. It's that cool?"

"You sure about this? I mean you could just stay on the set with the rest of us."

"Nah, Grandpa's getting a little annoying. I mean I know I look ten and all but I'm fourteen! And he hasn't taken the alternate personality thing as well as I hoped. Living through it a second time is not something I want to do. Besides, Yami agrees with me."

Jou rolled his eyes. "Yami always agrees with you."

"Not always."

"Most times. Well come on this luggage isn't gonna move itself."

"Thanks again for helping Jou."

"No problem Yug." 

End Notes: Doh! Forgot to add in the footnotes. Sorry shouldn't update in the middle of the night when I'm sick.

*In Sailor Moon each Scout had her own transformation music, Neptune's was a really beautiful violin piece, fitting since she played. Oh! And the part about her teaching Hotaru is cannon, she does it in Sailor Moon S manga.

**Sparkling harmony is I believe the name of the cool but short duet Trowa and Quatre play in his desert hideaway.

For the curious these are the apartments and who lives in them.

1st floor: (Small one bedroom apartments)

1A: Megumi Morisato—Oh My Goddess!

1B: Now occupied by Yugi Mouto and his Yami—Yu-Gi-Oh

1C: Yamcha— DBZ

1D: Yamato Ishida and Taichi Yagami—Digimon

2nd floor: (Two bedroom apartments)

2A: Kazuya and Miya Hasakawa—Here is Greenwood

2B: Marron and Carrot Glace—Sorcerer Hunters

2C: currently empty, previously occupied by Duo Maxwell and Heero Yuy—Gundam 

Wing

3Rd floor: (Two bedroom apartments)

3A: Tomoyo Daidouji—Cardcaptor Sakura

3B: Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru—Sailor Moon

3C: Empty

4th floor: (Penthouses)

4A: Quatre Rababa Winner and Trowa Barton—Gundam Wing

4B: Hotohori and Nuriko—Fushigi Yugi

Landlord: Hiei—Yu Yu Hakusho

Owner: Nabiki Tendo—Ranma ½


End file.
